english_dubbing_and_voice_overfandomcom-20200215-history
Winx Club (2004)
English Voice Cast (4kids Entertainment;2004-2007) Main Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Vasthy Mompoint as Layla (season 1-2) *Christina Rodriguez as Layla (season 3) *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Adams as Stella (some episodes) *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Dani Schaffel as Tecna (season 1-2) *Rebecca Soler as Tecna (season 2) Supporting Casts ''' *Rachael Lillis as Headmistress Faragonda, Ediltrude, Vanessa (3x09), Priscilla, Pixie (2x20), Amaryl, Lucy, Ninfea, DuFour & Barbatea *Su Meredith as Griselda *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Diraison as Helia *Kerrie Williams as Francine & Amore *Mike Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sean Schemmel.as Baltor *Andi Whaley as Lockette *J Griffith - Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy and Chatta *Lisa Ortiz as Matlin, Digit, Katty, Mitzi and Icy *Veronica Taylor as Princess Diaspro, Zarathustra & Alice *Kacy Rogers as Vanessa *Bella Hudson as Piff, Maia, Daphne, Liss and Yakobetta *Priscilla Everett as Princess Amentia *Meghan McKraken as Chimera English Voice Cast (Cinélume;2005-2009) '''Main Cast *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom (season 1-3) *Angela Gallupo as Bloom (season 4) *Lucinda Davis as Layla *Holly Gauthier-Franke as Flora *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Sarah McCullough as Musa (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Musa (seasons 3-4) *Lezlie Karls as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *Jodie Resther as Tecna (seas 2-4) Supporting Cast *Lezlie Karls as Daphne *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Martin Watier as Helia *Susan Glover - Griselda & Nebula (season 4) *Sarah McCullough as Stormy (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Stormy (season 3) & Matlin *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Lockette *Liz MacRae as Tune *Sara Camacho as Roxy *Thor Brishopric as Anagan *Terrence Scammel as Ogron *Todd Fennell as Nabu *Lucinda Davis as Digit *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Mary Smith as Amore *Mark Camacho as Gantlos *Danny Brochu as Sky English Voice Cast (Nickelodeon;2011-2014) Main Cast *Kari Wahlgren as Narrator *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Amy Gross as Stella *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna 'Supporting Cast' *Hynden Walch as Amore (Seasons 3-4), Lockette (Seasons 3-4), Amarea, *Molly C. Quinn as Lockette (Season 6) *Amy Gross as Caramel, Flora's Guardian of Sirenix & Mermaid Guardian (Season 3) *Grey DeLisle as Headmistress Griffin, Queen Marion (Season 6), Couple at the Party (6x06), Zulema, Belladona, Queen Niobe (Season 3-5), Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix & Nebula (Season 6), *Alejandra Reynoso as Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Chatta (Season 6) *Lara Jill Miller as Chatta (Seasons 3-4), A more (Seasons 3-4), Jolly (Seasons 3-4) *Kari Wahlgren as Jolly (Season 6), Queen Luna (6x14), Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Mermaid Guard (5x26), Headmistress Faragonda ,Shimmering Shells (5x07), Purple-haired witch (6x04), Concorda, Diletta, Jade, Calavera Villagers (6x15), Vampire Girl (6x11-12), Sirenix Book, Plants (6x11), Rachel, Talking Plant, Talassia & Sage *Jessica DiCicco as Miele, Lorie (6x10), Evy, Selina, Lucy, Dana, Zing & Fairy Students (6x14) *Morgan Decker as Amore (Season 6), Lemmy *Lilliana Mumy as Roxy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy/Snow Queen, Daphne, Marion, Old Mermaid (322), Girls in Gardenia (611) & Fairy students (614) *Jennifer Hale as Galatea, Barbatea, Ginger and Sally *Romi Dames as Cherie, Trista & Phylla *Jennifer Cody as Darcy/Ariadne, Morgana, Lazuli, Vera, Ballet Teacher, Magnethia & Villagers of Calavera (6x15) *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy/Bride of Frankenstein, Alice (Season 6), Trista, Veronique, Niobe, Wise Woman, Guardian mermaid (S3), Pixie (6x02), Fairy (6x05), Vampire girl (6x11-12) & Girls in Gardenia (6x11) English Voice Cast (DuArt Film and Video;2015-2016) Main Cast * Haven Paschall as Bloom * Eileen Stevens as Flora * Jessica Paquet as Stella * Alysha Deslorieux as Aisha * Kate Bristol as Musa * Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna * Suzy Myers as Roxy Supporting Cast * Eileen Stevens as Kalshara, Little Girl with headband (ep176), Purple haired girl (ep169) and Francine (ep181) * Jason Griffith as Rhodos * Saskia Maarleveld as Stormy * Billy Bob Thompson - Sky, Biff, Faragonda's Digmole * Marc Thompson - Brafilius * Michael Liscio Jr. - Helia * Abe Goldfarb - Orlando * Haven Paschall as Darcy and Kiko * Kate Bristol as Shiny * Jake Paque as Brandon * Alysha Deslorieux as Francine (ep180) * Kathryn Cahill as Mavilla * Wayne Grayson as Timmy * Erica Schroeder as Daphne, Icy, Critty, Sqounk, Faragonda and Young Faragonda * Henry F. Benjamin as Amarok * Lisa Ortiz as Cherie, Lucilly, Fairy with light-blue hair (ep158), Chloe, Girl with yellow (7x13), Fairy with yellow hair (ep158) and Young Griselda * Suzy Myers as Fairy with blond hair (ep158) * Jessica Paquet as Fairy with green hair (ep158) and Diamond Queen English Voice Cast (3Beep;2019-present) ' Main Cast' *Emily Cramer as Bloom *Elinor Vanderburg as Aisha *Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna *Brittany Pressley as Flora *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Musa *Jessica Paquet as Stella Supporting Cast *Billy Bob Thompson as Sky *Wayne Grayson as Timmy *Jake Paque as Brandon *Marc Thompson as Nex *Leslie Kempa as Dorana *Jesse Manocherian as Riven *Michael Liscio Jr. as Helia *Henry F. Benjamin as Valtor *Erica Schroeder as Faragonda, Icy *Lisa Ortiz as Griselda *TBA as Twinkly Recurring Characters *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Miele *Jason Griffith as Rhodos *Erica Schroeder as Daphne Is Episodic Cast *Lisa Ortiz as Iridia’s Lumen (ep188), Peripla’s Capitain (ep188), Gorgol's Lumen *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Iridia’s Lumens (ep188), Fairy (ep183), Gorgol's Lumen, Mermaids (ep190) *Jessica Paquet as Lumilla Category:2004 Animated Series